Step By Little Step
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Hell In A Cell didn't go the way she thought it would... but when the night and early morning got crazier, will Amanda be herself after finding out the lies? (WWE/NJPW crossover, co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Trying Again

_**October 2nd 2011, Amanda's perspective…**_

_"Cut the lock, cut the lock!" JR yelled as I saw someone run past me with bolt cutters… but they're not stopping the rampage in the ring! Damn it, that's my brother and two of my closest friends!_

_"Ma'am, stay-" The officer responded, me striking him and grabbing his taser gun as the chain is cut._

_I kick the cell door in, tasing Mike and Ronnie… but they're not Mike and Ronnie in this moment, two more of my closest friends!_

_They're two savage animals that attacked John, Phil and Alberto!_

_Miz and Truth fell to the mat, the cops running in and arresting them as I drop the taser gun, the officer I punched picking it back up… I fully expect him to arrest me._

_But he doesn't… he's not reaching for his cuffs._

_"I'm sorry, officer." I say, my voice a raspy whisper._

_"They attacked your family. I understand the need to protect family." The officer replied, me getting into the ring and helping John up to where he's sitting… I heard my brother's ribs crack but he's lightly resting his right hand on my face._

_"I'm okay, Sis." John responded, the two of us hugging before going to help Phil and Alberto up._

_"Christ sake, Amanda Rose! You were gonna murder them!" Phil replied, rubbing his head._

_"That's what she thought they were trying to do to us!" Alberto snapped at him before turning to me and lightly cupping my face. "Laurinaitis didn't tell you it was scripted? The only real part are the officers, chica." He whispered._

_I snap my head towards Laurinaitis, who gives me a neutral look as if to say "Yeah, I left that out of the scripts…", Alberto's arms snaking around my shoulders and him lightly stroking my hair._

_"I thought you knew… I honestly did." Alberto whispered._

_No… I didn't… and now I feel really bad…_

**Present time**_**, third person perspective, October 3rd 2011…**_

Amanda had barely dozed off in the ER of New Orleans East Hospital when she opened her eyes again after Phil arguing with a nurse.

"Leave her alone!" Phil replied.

"Don't tell me I can't see my damn friend! It's been years since I've seen her and this is what happens?! What the hell kind of show are you all running?! She could've been killed, her brother could've been killed, you and your friend could've been killed!" The nurse responded angrily.

_'Yukie?!' _Amanda thought, the 21 year old sure that she had gone crazy.

But as she stood up, she let out a sharp yell as Phil dragged her away… and Amanda pulled her right hand out of his left one, Phil turning to her.

"How long have you been keeping me from getting in touch with her?!" Amanda responded.

"Shhh, just go back to sleep. You'll be alright." Phil responded quietly.

"Answer me, damn it! Before I take another taser and turn it towards you!" Amanda replied angrily.

"Since she lost her child." Phil explained, Amanda's expression changing to a saddened one.

"Boy or girl?" Amanda questioned.

"A boy. Why does it matter?" Phil asked.

"Shinichi… it means first born in Japanese, that's what she would've named him. She needed me, Phil, why didn't you tell me?" Amanda responded as she brushed her tears away.

"She ignored you the years before she got pregnant... but when she reached out to you, I decided to give her some revenge. So I blocked her number from your phone and hid the letters overtime to see how you felt over the years." Phil explained.

"I wish you had left in July when your contract ran out." Amanda responded before she turned to go find Yukie… but Phil stopped her by putting his right hand over her mouth and her left arm behind her back, tightening his grip as Amanda fought back.

Walking into the ER to once again check on an injured Tama, Devitt went wide eyed… and narrowed his eyes, storming over and pulling Phil off of Amanda before throwing him at the wall and holding him there by pressing his right arm against Phil's throat.

"You let her go, chicken shit! She's a woman!" Devitt retorted angrily.

"I don't… think you understand…" Phil tried to explain, Devitt cutting him off by pressing harder against Phil's throat… and looking at Amanda, who was guarding her left arm and tears running down her face before Devitt turned back to Phil.

"Leave her alone, she doesn't deserve to be grabbed by you!" Devitt warned once more.

Phil nodded and Devitt threw him to the floor, Phil picking himself up and limping away… and Devitt turned to Amanda, his hands carefully resting on her shoulders.

"Six years, I trusted him… and the last three years, he's been lying to me…" Amanda responded, trying to move her left hand and fingers as Devitt guided her further into the ER and into an empty triage room.

"Don't worry. You're safe here in this hospital. Are you okay?" Devitt replied.

"I can't move my index and middle fingers." Amanda replied, Devitt turning and seeing Yukie as she ran in.

"You chase him off?" Yukie asked.

"Yes but I think he broke two of her fingers to get his point across." Devitt replied as Yukie examined Amanda's fingers and hand once Amanda was out of her leather jacket.

"I'm sorry about this, Mandy." Yukie apologized.

"Don't apologize for Phil… can't believe I saved his ass tonight, should've just let Mike and Ronnie beat him senseless." Amanda replied, Devitt having been watching the Hell In A Cell pay per view at a bar.

"I'm gonna order an x ray… and you look exhausted, try to rest." Yukie responded before she left, Devitt holding an ice pack on Amanda's hand and fingers.

"You're just a kid…" Devitt replied.

"21." Amanda admitted.

"Really? You don't look it at all." Devitt responded.

"You'd be surprised how often I hear that." Amanda replied.

"Well wait til you're 30." Devitt responded.

"30? Damn, I thought you were 25 at the oldest." Amanda replied as they laughed softly.

"Everyone tells me that as well." Devitt responded.

"People don't always look their age." Amanda replied, trying to keep her eyes open.

But she closed them and Devitt lightly rubbed her right shoulder… and noticed slight burns on her hands that would heal on their own, Devitt knowing they were from the taser.

_'Just rest now, little lady. You're safe.' _Devitt thought.

And he knew it had been a long night for Amanda.


	2. Chaotic

Phil grabbed a Pepsi from the vending machine in the hotel, opening it and drinking it at the moment John walked by.

"If you're looking for your sister, she was put in the ER." Phil responded.

"What did you do?!" John replied angrily, grabbing Phil by the neck of his shirt.

"I just wanted her to listen to me and I unintentionally hurt her! At that moment, some short prick pulls me off of her and tries to crush my throat!" Phil explained.

"He saw you hurting her and jumped in to protect her!" John growled.

"So? He still a short prick anyway. If I see him again, I swear I'll kill him!" Phil retorted.

John punched him, Phil holding his right hand to his nose.

"Don't ever put your hands on my sister again!" John replied through gritted teeth before he left.

"I didn't even touch her!" Phil retorted.

Amanda opened her eyes and saw the portable x ray machine as Yukie took the x rays and Devitt lightly brushed Amanda's hair back… and she saw an IV in her right hand, her mind feeling fuzzy from the Hydrocodone.

"Just relax, Mandy. I'm almost done." Yukie responded.

Amanda nodded and gave a sleepy yawn, her eyes closing again.

"I checked on your friend. He's okay, just bruised and sobering up." Yukie replied once she looked at Devitt.

"Did he behave like a gentleman towards you, Miss?" Devitt asked.

"He did. But he got my number." Yukie responded with a smile.

"Hope he behaves." Devitt replied.

"The guy who did this to her, was he about 6'2", 218 pounds, short brown hair slicked back and tattoos on his hands, arms and one behind his left ear?" Yukie responded.

"Yeah, and I even caught her as he was grabbing her, like she belongs to him." Devitt repiled.

"He kept me away from her… she and I grew up together before she left home." Yukie explained, finishing the last x ray. "I'm gonna have the orthopedic specialist take a look at these to make sure of the severity of her injuries." She whispered before she left, Devitt lightly stopping Amanda as she tried to get up in her sleep.

"Just go back to sleep. I'm here for you, but if you're worried about your friend, she'll be back." Devitt explained.

Amanda settled back into sleep and Devitt looked to the curtain as it was pulled back, Seth startled to see a man he didn't know.

"Shh…" Devitt replied quietly, Seth seeing Amanda's bruised and swollen fingers.

"Is she going to be okay?" Seth asked quietly.

"The nurse went to go take the x rays to the orthopedic specialist. Some asshole had grabbed her like he was going to hit her if she didn't leave with him." Devitt explained.

"Is this asshole named Phil?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. I saw it happening, I first thought an older man was abusing his girlfriend. Wasn't gonna stand by and let that happen." Devitt responded.

"They're more like siblings but something about his domineering nature unnerves me. She's already been through abuse." Seth explained.

"She has? We just only talked and she didn't tell me that." Devitt responded as he was in shock.

"I think it hurts her to talk about it… she trusted him with her innocence." Seth replied as Yukie walked back in along with John and the orthopedic specialist following her.

"She's out from the Hydrocodone. Her fingers will heal on their own, sir." The specialist explained as Amanda's eyes opened, Yukie bracing Amanda's fingers.

"I would've come back home if I'd known…" Amanda whispered, Yukie kissing her on her forehead.

"Don't worry. I'm alright. And I'm glad to see you again. I've missed you so much." Yukie responded.

The two hugged for a few minutes and Amanda signed the discharge papers before she and John hugged.

"It's okay, Sis, he wont hurt you anymore." John whispered.

At the hotel after Tama was discharged as well, Amanda changed into her pajamas and took her makeup off.

"You sure your friend will be okay?" Amanda asked after letting her hair down.

"I'm sure as long as he doesn't hurt himself while being drunk." Devitt responded.

"One of my friends once tried to jump off the hotel bar in Toronto a few years ago. Try explaining _"280 pound man crashed onto me." _to the higher ups." Amanda replied, her and Devitt chuckling.

"Were you okay back then?" Devitt asked.

"Dislocated my right shoulder and had a bruised eye but nothing other than that. I didn't speak to Dave for about a week and a half because I was so mad at him." Amanda explained.

"At least you were okay. But if you were around me more often, me and the guys always have a wild time together." Devitt responded.

"Always good to unwind." Amanda replied as Devitt helped her into the bed as she was still drowsy from the medication.

He got into his pajamas once she was out and climbed into the bed, keeping a bit of distance as he didn't want to scare her.

_'Goodnight, Mandy. I hope you'll feel much better.'_ Devitt thought to himself.

He closed his eyes… and opened them when it was sunlight and he heard people in the hallway.

"Are you sure you saw them going into her room?!" Mike replied, Phil nodding.

"Yeah! And he's probably with her, hugging her chest and everything!" Phil retorted.

"This little fucker's gonna get a beating!" Ron responded, bat in his left hand.

"He is! Whether Mandy likes it or not!" Phil replied.

Devitt lightly shook Amanda and her eyes opened, him putting his index finger to her mouth… and a nearby door opened.

"Hey, some people are still trying to sleep!" Tama retorted as he exited his room, Phil turning to him.

"That's not him, but he was with the pipsqueak!" Phil replied.

"Hey, you were the one hurting that tiny lady!" Tama responded.

"You're not even close!" Phil retorted.

"You hurt our Mandy?!" Mike questioned.

"No! He probably doesn't remember cause he was drunk out of his mind, touching that nurse!" Phil explained.

"That poor little girl was scared out of her mind because of you, you motherfucker!" Tama responded.

"You remember that after attacking that nurse?" Phil asked.

Devitt pulled the covers over himself and Amanda and she turned to face him.

"He twisted the story." Amanda whispered.

"He is. And I know Tama, he wouldn't attack or touch someone wrong while he was in the ER." Devitt responded.

"Should've grabbed that taser again, turned it to Phil and electrocuted him." Amanda replied before they heard a punch and knew Phil and Tama had to be pulled apart.

"Cool it, Phil!" Mike replied angrily.

"You tell him to cool it off, not me!" Phil retorted angrily.

"Mandy was just trying to reconnect with an old friend! Cool off, pal!" Ron responded.

"She should've stayed gone after the hell she caused Mandy first!" Phil retorted.

"That wasn't Yukie that caused hell, that was her scammer cousin!" Amanda responded quietly.

"Her cousin?" Devitt asked.

"Avoid Tohru at all costs." Amanda responded, Devitt seeing a knife scar on Amanda's right shoulder.

And Amanda thought back.


End file.
